Pixels (2015 film)
* Chris Columbus * Mark Radcliffe * Allen Covert }} | screenplay = | story = Tim Herlihy | based on = | starring = | music = Henry Jackman | cinematography = Amir Mokri | editing = Hughes Winborne | studio = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = * China }} | language = English | budget = $88–129 million | gross = $244.9 million }} Pixels is a 2015 science fiction action comedy film produced by Columbia Pictures, 1492 Pictures and Happy Madison Productions. The film was directed by Chris Columbus from a screenplay by Tim Herlihy and Timothy Dowling and a story penned by Tim Herlihy, based on French director Patrick Jean's 2010 short film of the same name. The film features computer-animated video game characters and special effects, and stars Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Josh Gad, Peter Dinklage, Michelle Monaghan, Brian Cox, Ashley Benson and Jane Krakowski. The film's plot has extraterrestrials misinterpreting video-feeds of classic arcade games as a declaration of war, and invading Earth using technology inspired by games such as Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Arkanoid, Galaga, Centipede and Donkey Kong. To counter the alien assault, the United States hires former arcade champions to lead the planet's defense. Principal photography on the film began in 2014 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and lasted for three months. It was released in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D in 2015. Pixels grossed $244 million worldwide despite receiving negative reviews from critics. Plot At a video-game arcade in 1982 with his friend Will Cooper, 13-year-old Sam Brenner discovers he can master the games by spotting patterns. Participating in a video-game championship, he loses in a match with obnoxious arcade player Eddie Plant in Donkey Kong. A videocassette with footage of the event is included in a time capsule that is launched into space. Thirty-three years later, Brenner has become an installer of home-theater systems while Cooper is the President of the United States. In Guam, a U.S. military base is attacked by UFOs of Galaga that turn pieces of the base into small glowing cubes and one of the soldiers is abducted. While working at the home of divorcée Violet Van Patten and her son Matty, Brenner is summoned to the White House. To his surprise, he finds Violet is also headed there as a lieutenant colonel. Upon seeing the video footage and meeting with Ludlow "The Wonder Kid" Lamonsoff, a friend he made at the video game tournament, Brenner determines the aliens have found the videocassette images to be a declaration of war and are attacking with a spacecraft resembling those of their classic video games. This is affirmed when the aliens interrupt a television broadcast, challenging Earth to a battle where if the aliens win three rounds, they will conquer the Earth. Brenner and Cooper are unable to stop one of the attacks as Arkanoid paddles sling balls of light to destroy the Taj Mahal, and another person is abducted. Brenner and Ludlow train Navy SEALs to play the old games. Violet develops light cannons that are effective against the aliens. In London, the aliens attack in the form of the video game Centipede, but as the soldiers are unable to beat them (as they forgot to shoot at the heads), Brenner and Ludlow step in and shoot them down. Following the victory, the aliens send congratulations and a "trophy" in the form of the dog from Duck Hunt to an old woman (who appeared earlier at the London attack). Ludlow and Cooper retrieve Eddie, who had been serving a prison sentence for fraud. In New York City, the team discovers it must participate as the ghosts against Pac-Man. Toru Iwatani, the creator of Pac-Man, tries to confront him, but he gets his hand bitten off and flees. Using Mini Cooper cars, Brenner, Ludlow, and Eddie overcome the task, but Violet notices that something about Eddie is off, as he moved at supersonic speeds around the board. They win Q*Bert as a trophy. Later during a celebratory party however, the aliens (as Hall & Oates) declare that someone cheated and the contest for the planet has been forfeited. Matty discovers Eddie used a speed cheat, thus revealing that he is the one who cheated, When the aliens' mothership suddenly appears, Eddie flees from it, while Matty is abducted by the aliens. As revenge for Earth cheating, the aliens launch a massive attack using characters from all sorts of classic video games in Washington, D.C. Cooper joins the team, while Ludlow stays to fight. An alien takes the form of Lady Lisa, a character on whom Ludlow had a crush since childhood. Ludlow persuades Lady Lisa to choose love, and she sides with the humans; Eddie, wishing to make amends, returns to fight as well. Brenner, Violet, and Cooper are summoned to the mothership where they face the alien leader who takes the form of Donkey Kong on the game's starting level with the aliens' captives at the top. As the group dodges barrels and fireballs, Brenner feels depressed and loses hope, until Matty reveals to him that Eddie cheated during the championship, restoring his confidence, and Brenner eventually throws a hammer to defeat Donkey Kong. The aliens' characters then self-destruct. The team is hailed as heroes and a peace agreement is reached with the aliens. Eddie apologizes to Brenner for cheating in his life, being told he would be sent back to jail if he didn’t. Although Ludlow is saddened that Lady Lisa is gone, Q*Bert transforms its likeness to Lady Lisa. Brenner and Violet become a couple, while Eddie gets to meet Serena Williams and Martha Stewart. The aliens also restore Toru Iwatani’s hand before their departure. A year later, Lady Lisa and Ludlow are married and have Q*Bert children. Cast * Adam Sandler as Sam Brenner, a former 1980s Pac-Man video game champion, William's childhood best friend, and the leader of the team. ** Anthony Ippolito as 13-year-old Sam * Kevin James as President Will Cooper, the President of the United States, Sam's childhood best friend, and a member of the team. ** Jared Riley as 13-year-old Will * Michelle Monaghan as Lieutenant Colonel Violet Van Patten, a unique weapons developer and specialist for the military, a member of the team. * Peter Dinklage as Eddie Plant, Sam's brash former video game-playing nemesis and a member of the team. The character's physical appearance and personality is styled after real-life Pac-Man and Donkey Kong champion Billy Mitchell. ** Andrew Bambridge as 13-year-old Eddie * Josh Gad as Ludlow Lamonsoff, a conspiracy-theory-obsessed, sad-saggy genius with really bad social skills who is also a member of the team. Unlike the rest of the group, he was a kid in the 1980s. ** Jacob Shinder as 8-year-old Ludlow * Brian Cox as Admiral James Porter, a military heavyweight. * Sean Bean as Corporal Hill * Jane Krakowski as First Lady Jane Cooper, the First Lady of the United States and the wife of William. * Affion Crockett as Sergeant Dylan Cohan * Ashley Benson as Lady Lisa, a beautiful warrior from the fictional 1982 video game Dojo Quest. * Matt Lintz as Matty * Lainie Kazan as Mickey Lamonsoff Dan Aykroyd plays the emcee of the 1982 video game championships. Nick Swardson plays an NYPD Pac-Man victim. Dan Patrick, Robert Smigel and Steve Koren play White House reporters. Celebrities Serena Williams and Martha Stewart have cameo roles as themselves. Matt Frewer reprises his role as Max Headroom, a role he made famous during the 1980s. Steve Wiebe, a previous Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. World Record holder, plays a military scientist. Denis Akiyama portrays Toru Iwatani, the creator of Pac-Man, while the real Iwatani has a cameo role as an arcade repairman. Fiona Shaw plays the British Prime Minister. Additionally, various celebrities who were popular in the 1980s, including Ricardo Montalbán, Hervé Villechaize, Tammy Faye Bakker, Madonna, President Ronald Reagan and the band Hall & Oates, are shown via archival footage. The character Eddie Plant's physical appearance and personality are styled after real-life competitive gamer Billy Mitchell, who at the time was considered a world champion at both Pac-Man and Donkey Kong, though his records would be rescinded in 2018 due to allegations of cheating. Director Tom McCarthy played Michael the Robot, while screenwriter Tim Herlihy played a Defense Secretary. Sandler's wife Jackie played President's Assistant Jennifer, while their children appear elsewhere in the film: Sadie plays Cooper's sister at the lemonade stand, and Sunny plays a Sweet Scout Girl. Jared, Sandler's nephew, plays a White House Junior Aide, Producer Allen Covert plays an abusive citizen, while his kids Hannah and Abigail plays an Arcader Choir Girl and another Classroom Scout Girl. Kevin James's children Sienna and Shea Joelle play other Classroom Scout Girls. Production Development The film is a feature-length adaptation of Patrick Jean's video-game themed short film, Pixels. Adam Sandler hired Tim Herlihy to write the film, a draft that Herlihy had said that everybody at the studio "hated". Eventually he and Sandler came up with the concept of having Kevin James be the President of the United States and rewrote the film incorporating this element. In July 2012, Tim Dowling was hired to re-write the film. Seth Gordon was attached to executive produce and possibly direct the film. Chris Columbus became involved in the project in May 2013. Columbus said he first met Sandler to discuss a possible remake of Hello Ghost, and as he left the meeting, the director was handed a script for Pixels. The script affected Columbus, who considered it "one of the most original ideas I had seen since the Amblin days" and a good opportunity to harken back to the 1980s comedies he worked in. Characters from classic arcade games such as Space Invaders, Pac-Man, Frogger, Galaga and Donkey Kong, among several others, were licensed for use in the film. There were originally plans to include a scene where the Great Wall of China is damaged, but the concept was removed from the script in hopes to improve the film's chances in the Chinese market.Baldwin, Clare and Kristina Cooke. "Special Report: How Sony sanitized Adam Sandler movie to please Chinese censors" (Archive). Reuters. Friday July 24, 2015. Retrieved on July 26, 2015. Casting On February 26, 2014, it was announced that Adam Sandler would play the lead role in the film, while Kevin James and Josh Gad were in early talks to join the cast. On March 28, Peter Dinklage was also in final talks to join the film, playing the fourth and final male lead. Jennifer Aniston was originally considered for the female lead, but declined because of scheduling conflicts. On April 4, Michelle Monaghan joined the film to star as the female lead. James plays the U.S. president, who teams up with Sandler's character, a former champion, to save the planet. Gad plays a conspiracy-theory-obsessed genius with bad social skills, Dinklage is Sandler's character's brash former video game-playing nemesis, and Monaghan plays a weapons developer for the military and a love interest for Sandler. On June 11, Brian Cox joined the cast, and plays military heavyweight Admiral Porter. The part of "Lady Lisa", a beautiful warrior from the fictional 1980s video game Dojo Quest, was offered to Elisha Cuthbert, but she turned down the role, which went to Ashley Benson. On July 9, Jane Krakowski joined the cast as the First Lady. In a May 2015 interview, competitive gamer Billy Mitchell, after whom Dinklage's character is modeled, acknowledged that the character was based on him and expressed approval of the casting, calling Dinklage "a good actor" and "a good guy". Filming On March 25, 2014, the Ontario Media Development Corporation confirmed that the film would be shot in Toronto from May 28 to September 9 at Pinewood Toronto Studios. Principal photography on the film commenced in Toronto, Ontario on June 2, 2014, using downtown streets decorated to resemble New York City. Given sequences such as the Pac-Man chase happened at night, often the filmmakers would close the streets off from traffic at 7 PM, and redecorate to resemble New York until it was dark enough, filming from 9:30 PM up to 5:30 AM. On July 29, filming was taking place outside of Markham, Ontario. Filming was also done in the Rouge Park area, and extras were dressing in costume at Markham's Rouge Valley Mennonite Church. On August 4, actors Josh Gad, Peter Dinklage and Ashley Benson were spotted in Toronto filming scenes for the film on Bay Street, which was transformed into a city block in Washington, D.C., and littered with wrecked vehicles and giant holes in the pavement. The Ontario Government Buildings was doubled to transform into a federal office building in Washington. Actors were aiming at aliens, which could not be seen, but were added later with CGI. On August 26, 2014, filming took place in Cobourg. Filming was completed in three months, with 12 hours of shooting a day. Visual effects Most of the visual effects for Pixels were handled by Digital Domain and Sony Pictures Imageworks, with nine other VFX companies playing supporting roles, all under the leadership of supervisor Matthew Butler and producer Denise Davis. Early tests began on October 2013, with the majority of the effects work starting after principal photography wrapped in September 2014, and finishing by June 2015. The video game characters would be built out of boxy voxels to resemble the low resolution pixel-based arcades, while also emitting light and having raster scan defects in its animation to appear more like they came from a CRT monitor. Along with the actual sprite sheets, a major inspiration to build the 3D versions was the cabinet art, where Imageworks visual effects supervisor Daniel Kramer considered that "was the intention the game creators wanted their technology to be, but the technology couldn't live up to creating that." The most complex characters to model were Q*Bert, which interacted the most with humans and had the problem of looking round despite being built out of cubes, and Donkey Kong, who the animators wanted to make sure remained recognizable even in different angles. Music The musical score was composed by Henry Jackman, who also worked as composer for the 3D Disney computer-animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph (2012). In June 2015, American rapper Waka Flocka Flame released a single entitled "Game On", featuring Good Charlotte, which serves as part of the film's soundtrack. The Queen song "We Will Rock You" was also remade to fit into the film's Donkey Kong scenes. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on May 15, 2015, but on August 12, 2014, the release date was changed to July 24, 2015. In the United States and Canada, it was released in the Dolby Vision format in Dolby Cinema, which is the first ever for Sony. It was released in China on September 15, 2015. Marketing The first trailer was released on March 19, 2015 and received 34.3 million global views in 24 hours, breaking Sony's previous record held by The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (22 million views in 2014). The second trailer was released on June 13, 2015. Upon release of the trailer, fans of the TV series ''Futurama noted similarities between a 2002 episode of the show and the trailer. Fans said the events and characters in the episode, "Anthology of Interest II", are strikingly similar to those in the trailer.Doré, Louis. June 9, 2015, The Independent, "Adam Sandler new movie Pixels reported to bear eerie similarities to a 2002 Futurama episode ".Thier, Dave. July 23, 2015, Forbes, "Reminder: 'Pixels' Lifted Its Entire Plot From An Episode Of 'Futurama'". Sony created an "Electric Dreams Factory Arcade" with many of the arcade games featured in the film for various fan conventions, such as the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con and the 2015 Wizard World Philadelphia. http://www.wizardworld.com/piedrfaarloa.html In Brazil, a promotional video was released on July 2, 2015, showing Adam Sandler interacting with Monica and Jimmy Five from local comic Monica's Gang. Copyright takedown controversy Columbia Pictures hired Entura International to send Digital Millennium Copyright Act takedown notices to websites hosting user-uploaded videos of the film. The company proceeded to file DMCA takedown notices indiscriminately against several Vimeo videos containing the word "Pixels" in the title, including the 2010 award-winning short film the film is based on, the official film trailer, a 2006 independently produced Cypriot film uploaded by the Independent Museum of Contemporary Art, a 2010 university work by a student of the Bucharest National University of Arts, a royalty free stock footage clip and an independently produced project. The takedown notice sent by Entura stated that the works infringe a copyright they had the right to enforce, and once the notice was made public, it was withdrawn. Home media ''Pixels was released on Blu-ray (3D and 2D) and DVD on October 27, 2015. According to the-numbers.com, the domestic DVD sales are $7,181,924 and the Blu-ray sales are $6,426,936. Reception Box office Pixels grossed $78.7 million in North America and $164.9 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $244.9 million. The film cost $129 million to produce but after rebates had its budget reduced to $88 million. Additionally another $57 million was spent on prints and advertising putting its total cost at $145 million. In the United States and Canada, Pixels opened alongside Paper Towns, Southpaw and The Vatican Tapes, across 3,723 theaters. Box office pundits noted that the film's release date caused it to face competition with the first former film and along with the holdovers Ant-Man and Minions, all of which were projected to earn around $20 million. However, some analysts suggested the film could open to as high as $30 million and if it failed to hit $30 million, it could have difficulty being profitable unless it earned a significant audience abroad. It made $1.5 million from its Thursday night showings at 2,776 theaters, and topped the box office on its opening day, earning $9.2 million. Through its opening weekend it grossed $24 million from 3,723 theaters, debuting at second place at the box office, behind Ant-Man. Outside North America, Pixels opened in the same weekend as its U.S. premiere in 56 countries — which is about 40% of its total foreign market — and grossed $26 million in its opening weekend from 7,594 screens. It added 18 new countries in its second weekend grossing $19.29 million from almost 8,966 screens in 74 territories. It debuted at No. 1 in 23 of the 56 countries and had the biggest opening of all time for Sony in Argentina ($2.3 million) with other notable openings in Mexico ($3.54 million), Brazil ($3.12 million), Germany ($2.5 million) and Russia and the CIS ($2.5 million). It opened in South Korea on Thursday, July 16, 2015, earning an estimated $3.3 million on its opening weekend, debuting at third place behind Pixar's animated film Inside Out and local film Northern Limit Line. It has so far grossed a total of $4.8 million there. It opened in the United Kingdom with $4.2 million (including previews) topping the box office. Pixels opened in China on September 15, earning $11.2 million in its first six days. In total earnings, its largest market outside of the U.S. and Canada are China ($15.3 million), the United Kingdom ($12.8 million), Mexico ($12 million), Germany ($10.2 million) and Venezuela ($10.1 million). Critical response Pixels received negative reviews from critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 17% based on 189 reviews; the average rating is 3.9/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Much like the worst arcade games from the era that inspired it, Pixels has little replay value and is hardly worth a quarter." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 27 out of 100, based on 37 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the film one star out of four, calling it "a 3D metaphor for Hollywood's digital assault on our eyes and brains" and deeming it "relentless and exhausting". In Salon.com, Andrew O'Hehir called the film "another lazy Adam Sandler exercise in 80s Nostalgia", as well as "an overwhelmingly sad experience" characterized by "soul-sucking emptiness". The Guardian called it "casually sexist, awkwardly structured, bro-centric" and warned, "Pity the poor souls who go into the comedy blockbuster thinking they've signed up to watch The Lego Movie by way of Independence Day. They'll be disappointed". Joe Neumaier of the New York Daily News gave the film no stars and wrote: "Someone please retire Adam Sandler. Pixels is the last straw for this has-been. . . . Every joke is forced, every special effect is un-special. . . . The dipstick Pixels is about as much fun as a joystick and not even half as smart". "It manages to achieve the weird effect of feeling overlong and choppy at the same time, like someone edited the film with a pair of garden shears," wrote Randy Cordova in The Arizona Republic. Kyle Smith wrote in the New York Post that Pixels is "as adolescent as a zit" with jokes "as fresh as the antique store". "Everything is wrong here," wrote Megan Garber in The Atlantic Monthly, "cinematically, creatively, maybe even morally. Because Pixels is one of those bad movies that isn't just casually bad, or shoot-the-moon bad, or too-close-to-the-sun bad, or actually kind of delightfully bad. It is tediously bad. It is bafflingly bad. It is, in its $90 million budget and 104-minute run time, wastefully bad. Its badness seems to come not from failure in the classic sense—a goal set, and unachieved—but from something much worse: laziness. Ambivalence. A certain strain of cinematic nihilism". Peter Sobczynski, writing for RogerEbert.com, called the premise promising but the execution "abysmal." Roger Ebert|url = http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/pixels-2015|website = www.rogerebert.com|accessdate = October 16, 2015|first = Peter|last = Sobczynski}} Katie Walsh, reviewing for the Chicago Tribune, was more positive, saying "despite its unfortunate shortcomings, Pixels has its funny and fresh moments, thanks in large part to the supporting comic actors and inventive special effects". According to a B+ review by Lights Camera Jackson, "Pixels is one of the most original and enjoyable movies of the year ... a smart and often very funny summer action comedy." Accolades References External links * * Category:2015 films Category:2015 3D films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American science fantasy films Category:Chinese films Category:English-language films Category:Alien abduction films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:Crossover films Category:Features based on short films Category:Films about fictional Presidents of the United States Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about video games Category:Films set in 1982 Category:Films set in 2015 Category:Films set in Brooklyn Category:Films set in Guam Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Manhattan Category:Films set in the White House Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films set in Uttar Pradesh Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Giant monster films Category:IMAX films Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Happy Madison Productions films Category:Films directed by Chris Columbus Category:Films produced by Michael Barnathan Category:Films produced by Chris Columbus Category:Films produced by Adam Sandler Category:Films produced by Allen Covert Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman